


Lost and Found

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [29]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Photographs, lost property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock finds something that concerns him...





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Objetos perdidos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969153) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



“Captain, I have received some lost property that concerns me.”

Spock handed over a personal photo device. Curious, Kirk opened it and then smirked.

“I see it concerns you personally.”

Suddenly the doors opened and McCoy stomped in.

“Jim. I gotta report something stolen. It’s kinda private and-” His eyes landed on the photo.

“You mean this?” Jim waved it.

McCoy snatched it, casting an anxious look at Spock.

“You didn’t…?”

“I did.”

The doctor blushed.

“Still concerned?” Jim asked the Vulcan.

“Negative… if the doctor will provide a similar keepsake.”

McCoy swallowed hard.

“I reckon that could be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine what you like in the photo...


End file.
